


Misc Maps & Information for Ouroboros

by NovusArs



Series: Ouroboros [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diagon Alley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovusArs/pseuds/NovusArs
Summary: These are mostly by request details I am willing to share about my Harry Potter story, Ouroboros. Images and maps may be periodically updated.
Series: Ouroboros [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621204
Comments: 62
Kudos: 242





	1. Diagon Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these will be cross posted on my discord - https://discord.gg/Tx6MtxZjyb
> 
> (I had a tumblr but discord is more useful.)

You may want to open the image into a new tab to then zoom in. It is actually a very large image. It was built in Google Spreadsheet, which is why its all squares and rectangles. I'll leave you to imagine this a little more winding and curvy.


	2. Great Hall & Part 1 of Classrooms "Blueprints"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any weird email alerts you all got for this. It took a bit to get this to post for some reason.
> 
> In other news. My Tumblr will also have these posted, along with some sneak peeks into chapters/my favorite lines as I edit. https://llorabell.tumblr.com/


	3. Part 2 of Classrooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Astronomy Classroom is supposed to be circular. It is also not that spacious but spreadsheets aren't the best tool for circular design.


	4. Hogwarts Student Schedule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By request, the schedule I spent way too long creating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6th and 7th classes have all four houses in one.
> 
> I have this mapped out a couple of ways visually but this is one of the more compact versions. You should see the teachers schedule. its even more ridiculous that I have that mapped out also...I may have a problem but you all get to enjoy the results of it.


	5. Teachers Version of the Schedule




	6. Groves

So this is a vague sort of visual layout of a grove, specifically the first Hogwarts grove Salazar visited. Looking at this, I don't see how useful this is so I've some images too. Of course, in the end a grove is just a clearing in the middle of the forest. For the Hogwarts groves, the trees are so large very little, if any of it, has direct sunlight. Most of the groves are covered by the branches and canopies of the trees surrounding them.

So this image is helpful in seeing a little of a clearing under tree canopy but not the formal shape of the grove where its approximately a circle of no or few trees in the middle---depending on the level of manual care taken with the grove.

For some idea of the visual appearance of the trees, besides the sheer size of them here are some yews and oaks.

This yew is 1500 years old and has its heartwood eaten out. Can you imagine the spirits of the other founders stepping through such an opening as if it was a doorway?

Then there's these yews shaped into a tunnel in Wales. They are much younger but it gives you the feel of how dark the forbidden forest could be and what the grove the spiders claimed might look like.

The Oak alley in Lousiana, besides its manicured state and the building/road, is evidence of what little direct sunlight a grove might have with giant trees surrounding it.

Of course the oaks in the Forbidden forest would be closer to this beauty, without the supports because magic. This is Major Oak of Nottinghamshire and is about 1000 years old. So this tree but even bigger in the various groves.

Hope this helps visualize the groves a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how helpful this all is but Here's hoping. :)


End file.
